Banpaia
by Marajsky
Summary: There were times when a demon would want to come out and play, and then there were times when one would want to take over completely. This was a constant struggle to keep all the demons at bay and under control.
1. Chapter 1

BANPAIA

Disclaimers: None of these characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them and I promise to return them in good or excellent condition to their original owners.

Chapter I

There were times when a demon would want to come out and play, and then there were times when one would want to take over completely. This was a constant struggle to keep all the demons at bay and under control. But tonight one demon was pushing thought Naraku's control. Banpaia, the vampire demon, was tried of being pushed back. He was so very hungry, he needed to feed and soon; if not he knew he would perish.

This time Naraku would let him out or Banpaia would have to kill him and take total control. So as Naraku rested before his next attack on the pest half human and his pack, Banpaia started to make his move. Naraku knew what this demon was trying to do.

'If you think you're going to take me over, think again.' He thought out load. In his mind Banpaia said in a low whisper.

"I want out! I need to feed! I need virgin blood and soon! Miko blood would be prefect! It would keep me quite for awhile, what do you say, hun?"

"And what kind of assurances do I have that you would be satisfied with just one night out? What makes you think I trust you, hun?"

"Let me out for a few nights to feed and I will give you my word, I will not take total control."

"Your word? You must be crazy to think I would trust your word!?"

'Oh I think you can, after all I am part of you. Think, you could have that young Miko, the one who looks like HER! I'll get her blood and you can have her body, we both will get what we want, deal?' Banpaia whispered.

"Maybe," Naraku whispered. It's been so long since he had a woman; yes this could be a good deal for them both. Just a few nights and think how this would do to that half demon. What a sight it would be to see his precious jewel detector in his arms and her blood on his lips. He laughed at this.

"Alright, but only under one condition. When it's time, you will go back and stay there until I say so. Maybe if things go the way I hope, you just might be coming out more often." He laughed, low and menacing.

"Let's go then." Banpaia said. Naraku closed his eyes feeling himself being pushed back. In his minds eye he could see Banpaia walked past him, he winked as he passed. Banpaia started to take control of Naraku's stolen body. His eyes glowed red with more intensity then before. His demon fangs grew and changed to more vampirc, growing to a length of 7 mm, they gleamed in the moon light. While two black wings burst forth from his should blades. He opened his eyes turning his head to hear his neck crack.

"Ah yes, that's better!" Banpaia laughed. He walked to the window, as his wings gently flapped in the air. Closed his eyes and drawing from the power within him self to call out to his prey.

"Kagome, hear me. Kagome, come to me, my love." He whispered seductively into the night as a mist moved a crossed the land heading toward his prey.

"Kagome, here me, come to me." a voice whispered to her in her dreams. She saw a figure in the mist, a man's figure, he held out his arms beckoning her into them. She felt herself move towards him as if floating in the mist. As she floated closer to him, she saw that he was tall & lean, with long flowing hair that fell past his waist. The gentle breeze tossed his long raven locks behind him. She still couldn't see his face, but she had the feeling she knew what he looked like, as if she knew who this man was. As she stood before him she was overcome by a fear like never before as if her inter self was trying to warn her. Pink light started to form around her as her miko powers tried to protect her. She ignored these feelings and pushed her powers back inside of herself.

As the pink glow despaired she walked into his arms feeling them close around her. She buried her face into his chest as she closed her arms around his waist.

"I knew you would come, my love." He whispered into her ear. He kissed the top of her head as he hugged her tightly in his loving embrace.

"Who are you? I know you." She whispered into his chest.

"Sh, later, much later." He whispered as his lips kissed her cheek slowly moving down to her shoulder. Banpaia couldn't believe how easy this was. He already had the girl in his control and in his arms. Thou to her this was nothing but a dream, but it's not a dream. The smell of her blood flowing in her veins was starting to drive him crazy with blood lust. He needed a taste, just enough to keep her under his control.

"Just a taste." He whispered to the girl in his arms. He kissed her softly on the lips, a chaste kiss. His lips moved slowly down her face to her shoulder, he could see the vain in her neck pulse as the blood flowed thought her body. He kissed her neck just above the vain gently pulling the skin with his teeth. He could hear her softly moaning with pleasure at this.

"Hun, she likes that, got to remember that." He thought to himself as he tighten his hold on her. One hand behind her head holding it, the other around her waist holding her close to him.

"I want you to be mine." He whispered to her.

"Yes." was all she could say. Banpaia laugh at this. He couldn't believe that Naraku couldn't control this girl, this was all to easy! He tighten his hold on her as he kissed her neck again this time his fangs pierced her skin. As the blood started to flow, he drink deeply.

"Oh yes, that it. Oh she taste so good." He thought as he plunged his fangs deeper. She let out a moan as she tilted her head back and then a shock yep. As he drank she started to wake from her dream like state.

"No, stop, please, stop. HELP!" She screamed as she tried to push him off her. He tighten his hold on her tilting them both slightly. As his robes started to fall off his shoulder, she saw his back, the burn scar, the spider scar. She now knew who this was, as she started to blackout from lost of blood she screamed one more time.

"INUYAHSA!"

He withdrew his fangs from deep inside her, he licked the wound to stop it from bleeding. He gently placed the unconscious girl down sitting her against a tree. Before he left, he looked at her one more time.

"I will be seeing you again soon, my love." Then he backed up into the mist and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"Kagome, Kagome! Where are you?" Sango, Miroku & Shippo yelled into the forest as they flew on Kirara's back searched for their missing friend. This morning they woke to find Kagome gone, her sleeping bag rumbled as if she was sleeping in it. Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree sniffing the air for any sign of Kagome. He stopped when he smelled the scent of Kagome's blood. Something has happened to her, that was for sure. As the others flew thought the sky, Miroku scanned the forest floor from above.

"Sango, look!" He cried as he pointed down to a small clearing. There was a small figure sitting against a tree. As they got closer they knew they had found their lost friend. Sango jumped off Kirara before she has landed, running over to Kagome.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" She said softly but firmly as she gently shook her shoulders to wake her.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she awoke. Sango took her in her arms and rocked and let her friend cry.

"Sh, it's ok now, your safe." She told her sister softly as she wrapped her in a blanket from Kirara as the demon cat landed with Miroku & Shippo. Miroku picked Kagome up and placed her on Kirara's back then hopped on behind her to hold her as they flew back to the village.

"We found her!" He yelled as they flew passed Inuyasha on the way back.

When Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut she was just finishing checking Kagome.

"Old lady how is she? Is she hurt?" He asked as he plopped down next to the door.

"Yes, she has lost a good deal of blood. I've just given her a tea that will build up her blood. She just needs to rest now." Kaede said as she sat next to Inuyasha.

"Lady Kaede, there was no blood on or near the tree that she was sleeping against." Miroku pointed out.

"Maybe she was hurt somewhere else." Sango suggested.

"I also couldn't find any wound that would cause that much blood lost. There wasn't any wounds of any kind, just those marks on her neck." Kaede told them. Sango sat there with a shocked look as she _murmured._

"No, it can't be." She whispered.

"What?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

'Damn he heard me.' She though to herself.

"When we were kids my father would tell us stories to scare us. There was one story of a vampire demon who would seduce their prey before feeding on their blood, leaving two small wounds on the neck, just like this!" She pointed to the marks on Kagome's neck.

"So you think a vampire demon did this to her?" Miroku asked looking at their sick friend.

"Yes and I fear for our friends life and soul. If this demon feeds from her two more times, she would become a vampire demon too. We can't let this happen, we must find and destroy this demon." Sango said to her two male _comrades_.

Meanwhile:

Naraku hated this deal, he hated not having control over his body. He knew in a few hours Banpaia would be taken control again. But he did like the feeling he felt when Kagome was in his (or Banpaia's) control and his arms. He wanted her so badly, he needed her tonight.

"Tonight it's my turn, you hear me, Banpaia?" He thought out loud.

"I hear you. After I have her in my control I will let you have your fun with her." Banpaia whispered within Naraku's mind.

"Yes, Kagome you will be mine!" Naraku whispered as he leaned against the wall looking out over the forest.

"So what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked as Kaede helped Kagome drink the last of the tea made with healing herbs.

"We keep a close eye on her. Do not let her out of our sights or this hut alone. I will place some ofudas around the hut and on her." Miroku as he took out some ofuda from is robe and said a pray over them.

"I heard there are some herbs that will keep these demons at bay. Shippo, come with us, we could use your help." Sango said as she, Shippo and Kaede left the hut to look for the herbs, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she slept, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

"I can't let anything happen to her. No one will harm her, this I promise Kagome, I will protect you until the day I die." He whisper to her sleeping form.

Later that night:

Banpaia was already in control by the setting of the sun.

"Make sure her friends find us in the end. I want to see Inuyasha's face when he sees her in my arms." Naraku demanded within Banpaia's mind.

"Yes, yes I know, I know. I will let my barrier down after we finish with her. Then when her friends come to look for her they will find us with her." Banpaia said as he looked out the window over the darkness.

As the whole village slept one villager was walking towards the forest. Nobody noticed Kagome as she walked out of the hut, though the village and into the forest. Kagome herself was still asleep and unaware of her sleepwalking stroll though the village.

"That's it my love, come to me." Banpaia whispered into the night, the gentle breeze carried his voice to Kagome. A few moments later he saw her figure appearing through the trees, slowly walking towards him. He knew since they weren't too far into the woods that they could be seen easily. That was the plan, and it was going perfectly, a prefect place to get caught.

Kagome stopped just in front of Banpaia, he opened his arms welcoming her into them. Slowly she walked into his waiting embrace laying her cheek on his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist. He heard a content sigh from her as he closed his arms around her.

"Oh how I missed you my love." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her tightly gently rocking them from side to side. She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"I know you, don't I?" She whispered with sleepily eyes.

"Banpaia is my name, Kagome. I may look like your foe, but I'm not him." Banpaia murmured as his lips were just a hair from hers. He felt her sigh against his lips as they met. He tighten his hold on her as the kiss grew more passionate. He pushed back the blood lust as it started to consume him. He just needed a few more moments to get her in his complete control before he could feed. As she welcomed him in her kiss her arms crested his sides and back. He gently guided her down to the forest floor. He opened his eyes to see the light from the moon reflecting off his barrier, shielding them from anyone's view.

"Good the barrier is in place." He thought to himself as he leaned into his prize. He kissed her cheek as his hands caressed her neck, gently touching his mark.

"Now, I need her NOW!" He heard Naraku's voice in his mind.

"All in good time my lord, she is almost ready for you."

"I want my turn before you feed from her,or she will be too out of it."

"Ok, Ok, just a few moments more, I'm getting her ready for you." Banpaia said to Naraku within his mind just before cutting the mental connection. He turned back to his prize to kiss her, this time with more passion then before, making sure to explore every inch of her starting from the bottom.

Slowly he licked and sucked his way up her body. Starting with her toes then her legs, knees, thigh, upper inter thigh. Stopping at the point where her legs connected with her body.

"NOW! Get out of my way!" Naraku demanded, pushing Banpaia out of his way and back in control of his body. He smiled down at Kagome as he positioned himself over her.

"Now hold on, it's going to be a rough ride, bitch." He whispered in her ear as he licked his way down her body until his lips were a hair from her womanhood hair line.

A shiver of passion ran through her body as his lips met with the lips of her womanhood. Her body instantly tensed as he explored every part of her womanhood. With his every move of his mouth and fingers, ripples of pleasure passed through her body as he brought her to the very edge of bliss until she screamed out Banpaia's name.

Then his lips moved up her body, kissing and licking his way to her belly and chest. She inhaled deeply as his lips kissed and sucked the nipples of her left breast, she wrapped her legs around his hips. While she caressed his back and waist, she begged him not to tease her anymore. They looked deeply into each other's eyes as he entered her. She thought to herself, as she kissed his neck, how incredible this was, how their bodies knew just what to do. Moving in perfect time match each other's moves, match each and every thrust. Just as she was brought to the edge again when Banpaia took over again and bit down reopening the wound he caused the other night. She screamed in pain and ecstasy as he drank deeply.

Her screams reached Inuyasha's ears as he slept in Kaede's hut. He jumped and ran out of the hut as the others woke to Kagome's screams. He jumped from tree to tree towards Kagome, he smelt her blood and knew he had to get to right away or they were all going to lose her. What he saw next took his breath away, Kagome in the arms of a man with her head thrown back with a cry of pain and pleasure. And not just any mans arms, no, she was in Naraku's arms!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

At that moment he felt his heart break into a million pieces and his stomach dropped to his feet. The sound of laughter broke the spell on Inuyasha.

"Oh you should have seen the look on your face, oh it was sweet! Just want I always wanted to see." Naraku laughed as he withdrew from Kagome.

"You BASTARD!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled out his sword.

"Good bye for now. Tomorrow night she will be ours forever." Naraku laughed as he disappeared into the mist.

"Banpaia, Banpaia don't leave me, please." Kagome murmured in her dream state. Inuyasha took off his Haori and wrapped her in it as he picked her up. Just then the other came running into the clearing.

"Is she ok?" Sango, Miroku & Shippo asked at the same time. All they saw was a tear running down InuYasha cheek as he walked past them towards the village with Kagome in his arms.

The next day:

"Come on Kagome. Let's go to the hot spring." Sango said as she gathered up their bathing supplies and clothing.

"Ok, I could use a bath, I feel dirty and sore." Kagome said as they walked out of the hut. On their way to the spring they past Inuyasha as he sat high up in a tree.

"He hasn't come down since last night. He didn't even tell us what happened. I though I heard him crying earlier this morning on my way to the outhouse." Sango told Kagome as they pasted the silent hanyou high above them.

"I wonder what happened. I don't remember what happened last night. All I remember is Banpaia kissing me. Oh Sango I think I'm in love! He is THE one! My soul mate." Kagome told Sango as they arrived at the spring.

"Um, Kagome, who is Banpaia?" Sango asked puzzled as they both sank into the warm waters.

"He's my soul mate, my lover." He said as she sank lower into the soothing waters as she swam around.

"No, WHO is he? What is he?" Sango said trying not to be angry.

"I don't know, he comes to me in the night and loves me. Oh Sango, I love him so much. I can't wait to be his wife." She said as she dove under the water.

"WHAT?!" Sango shouted at her head as it broke the surface to shock to say anything else.

"Tomorrow night we will be wed. Don't tell anyone one, it's a secret." Kagome put her finger to her nose giggled as she swam around the pond.

Meanwhile:

"Inuyasha, please come down, I need to know what happened, please?" Miroku said as he sat at the base of the tree the hanyou was in.

"She was in his arms, they were still… you know." Inuyasha said with a sad sigh.

"Oh she was in the arms of a lover still as one? Who?" Miroku tried to figure out who Kagome could have been with.

"Him, Naraku." Inuyasha whispered angrily as he stomped off hopping from tree to tree.

"WHAT??!!" Miroku yelled shocked.

"No, not him, it couldn't be." He whispered to himself as he watched his friend jumping from tree to tree trying to runaway from the truth.

"Hey where did Inuyasha run of to?" Kagome asked as the girls came back from the hot spring.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me he is not your lover, Kagome! I don't want to believe what Inuyasha just told me." He asked with a pleading look.

"What are you talking about? Yes Banpaia and I are lovers, so what. Tell me your jealous just like Inuyasha." Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she stormed off into the hut.

"Miroku, what's going on? What got you so upset?" Sango said as she saw Kagome run off.

"You know Inuyasha found Kagome last night. Well he saw who she was with, caught in the act, if you know what I mean." He said as he plopped down to sit against the tree.

"So that's why he's not talking? He's upset about what he saw last night?" She sat down next to him.

"It's a bit more than that, he's more than upset. Kagome's new boyfriend is Naraku. Sango she's fucking the enemy!" She was shock, not only what he just said, but the way, he never cursed.

"What?! No you must be mistaken, she just told me his name is Banpaia, and she's planning on running away tonight to marry him." She stood hugging herself as she paced around.

"No, wait isn't Naraku made up of hundreds of demons?" Sango nodded her head 'yes'.

"So you are thinking that this Banpaia and Naraku are then same? Banpaia could be one of the demons that make up Naraku? Wait, doesn't Banpaia means 'vampire'." Sango stopped her pacing to sit back down facing Miroku.

"I think Banpaia is a vampire demon, one of the hundreds living within Naraku. This I will bet my life on." Miroku said with a sad sigh.

"So what are we going to do?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We have to stop this before we lose Kagome to this demon." He put his arm around her shoulder holding her close to him.

"And how do we do that? Not only is this Naraku we are talking about, but Kagome is planning of running away with him, not knowing the whole story."

"I'm not sure; I do know that Naraku hates not having complete control over his body. Maybe we can get Kagome to purify this one demon out of Naraku."

"Your kidding, right? She is love with this demon. Like she is just going to kill the man she thinks she is in love with."

"But if we can convince her that it's Naraku and not Banpaia maybe she will agree to do it. Tell her if she does this Banpaia would be free, then I'm sure she will do it."

"We need help." Sango whispered.

"I will talk to Inuyasha and tell him what we are planning."

"Ok, I will talk to Kagome. I hope this plan works."

"Me too Sango, me too. If this fails I'm afraid we will lose Kagome forever." They just sat there holding each other worrying for their friend's life and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do you think this will work?" Kaede asked Miroku and Sango as they finished telling the others their plan.

"She will not fall for this baka plan." Inuyasha huffed as he paced around the small hut. Sango and Miroku told them of their plan while Kagome and Shippo were out picking herbs for Kaede.

"Inuyasha we have to try, if not we WILL lose her, YOU will lose her." Miroku tried to get his point across.

"How do we let her know what to do?" Kaede asked.

"We will tell her we found a way so Banpaia will have complete control, but what she will not know that this spell is to purify Banpaia. I'm sure Naraku would agree to this, after all we would get rid of Banpaia for him, so it's a win/win for both sides."

"And who is going to be the one to let him know this plan?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"I will." A voice from the other side of the door. Kagura came walking into the hut as she owned it.

"Banpaia has been after me too." She showed them the bite marks on the right side of her neck. "I can't stand him! He needs to be taken care of right away."

"How can we believe her?" Inuyasha asked.

"I will be with her." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the hut.

"Oh great why would you go and do that for?" Inuyasha said sarcastically to her brother.

"Because." Came his reply.

".." And with that Sesshoumaru was gone with Kagura.

"Well that takes care of that problem. I will go and talk to Kagome now, wish me luck." Sango said as she walked out of the hut to find Kagome.

In Kaede's garden:

"Kagome is this what you're looking for?" Shippo asked holding up a plant with its roots and dirt still hanging down.

"No Shippo, that's basil not thyme. And just cut a few leaves off; don't pull up the plant, roots and all." Kagome said as she took the plant from the child and replanted it.

"Kagome can I talk to you?" Sango asked as she came up to them.

"Sure, Shippo take these to Kaede." She handed a basket full of herbs to the fox child.

"Ok, see you." He said as he took the basket and ran off to the hut.

"So what's up Sango?" Kagome asked as she sat on an old tree stump.

"I was taking to the others about Banpaia."

"What?! That was suppose to be just between us, why did you tell them?" Kagome yelled as the tears fell. She felt so betrayed by her best friend.

"Because we care about you. We think we came up with a way to help you. Inuyasha even knows there is no stopping you and agreed to help us. He's letting you go, Kagome. Even thou you are breaking his heart all he wants is for you to be happy."

"Anyway we have a plan to help you with Banpaia, a way so he will be the only daemon or soul in Naraku's stolen body. To purify Naraku and let Banpaia take complete control. We even have Kagura and Sesshoumaru helping us, they will handle things on Banpaia/Naraku side. Kaede and Miroku will train you on what you have to do. What do you think?" Sango said as she finished her little white lie, hoping it didn't show on her face that she was lying.

"Really? You all want to help us? Oh Sango thank you so much!" Kagome jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"Ok, ok now let's go back so we can get to work. We only have a few hours left." Sango said as they walked back to the hut arm in arm.

Inside Kaede's hut:

"Here they come! Remember what I told you to say." Miroku whispered to the others as Kagome and Sango walked into the hut.

"Ok, Kagome has agreed to the plan. Kaede and Miroku we will leave you three to train. Come on Inuyasha, Shippo let's go for a walk." Sango said as she herded them out of the hut.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Inuyasha huffed as he plopped down by the door. Sango pulled him up by his ears and pulled him out of the hut.

"Ouch, ouch, ok, ok, I'm coming." Inuyasha said as Sango lead him out of the hut.

A few hours later:

"Ok I think I got it. I don't know how to thank you all for doing this for me. I know you all don't agree with this, but it means a lot to me that you are helping us." Kagome said as they finished up a three hour training session.

"Now remember, you can not let anyone break your contraction, not even Banpaia. Naraku might try and fight you on this, he might even try and make you think he is Banpaia, don't let him fool you. Do not stop under ANY reason." Miroku told her as they walked out of the hut to get some fresh air.

"I will not let him stop me, even if pretends to be Banpaia. I promise Miroku, I will not let you down. This will be the end of Naraku!" She said as she hugged him.

"No it will be the end of Banpaia and his hold on you my friend." Miroku though to himself and his hand strayed down to caress her butt. She pulled herself out of his arms and gave him a look that could kill.

"I'm sorry; it's got a mind of its own." She laughed as he slapped his hand the strayed.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The spell is from a song called "Dracole Waide" by Theatres des Vampires. (here is a link of a video made for Hellsing with this song: ) It's in German so I'm not sure what its means, I know it's about Dracula. I just thought it sounded cool and would be a good incantation for Kags.

Chapter 5

Everything was in place; all the spells were learned and practiced to perfection. All they had to do now was to wait. But they wouldn't have to wait for long, for the sun started its descent and the night sky rose.

"Ok, let's go, Kagome call for us if you need help." Miroku said as he hugged his friend and whispered "Good luck". All the others did the same.

"Kagome, I want to stay near by just in case this doesn't work, please." Inuyasha begged once they were alone.

"Go with the others, I will be fine." She said trying to reassure him.

"Kagome, I love you and will die to protect you. I will be a few trees away, Please be careful. Please come back to me." Inuyasha said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I can't love you like you love me. You will always be in my heart, my dear friend." Kagome said as he leaped into a tree a few feet away.

Kagome sat at the base of a tree near the one Inuyasha was hiding in. As she rehearsed the spell in her mind a breeze blew past her as a mist rolled into the area.

"I see you are here waiting for me. How sweet my love." Banpaia stepped out of the mist, his wings slowly flapping in the breeze.

"I couldn't wait anymore; I wanted to be with you forever." Kagome said as she threw herself into his arms.

"As do I, we can be together forever and I will make it come true." He said as his fangs lengthen.

"Yes, I want to be with you, forever." She said as his lips met her throat. "But before we do this I have a plan to rid Naraku from you forever. Let me do this, please." Kagome backed away just as his fangs were closing in.

"Call him out. Naraku I know you are in there, come out now." Kagome said as the wind picked up.

In Banpaia's mind's eye he saw Naraku pushing his way though.

"Get out of my way fool!" Naraku said to Banpaia as he took control once more.

"Well, well Kagome, what do you want from me?" Naraku winked at the girl. Kagome just stood her ground and started her spell. She was so glad she took German along with English in school, after all this spell was in German.

"Hie faght sic hangar ein graussemliche erschrockenliche hyrstorien, von dem wilden wutrich Dracole weyde wie er die leut gespist hot epraten un_[d_ mit den haubtern yn eine kesel gesotten. Item er lies allen petlern ein gut mol geben Noch dem mol likes er sie in dem stadel dorynnen sy gessen hetten alle verbrennen Er meynt sy essen den luten das yr umb suns tab und kunden das nit verdiene(n)"

That was Naraku's queue to do his part. He grabbed Banpaia and threw his forward, in control of his body and in direct fire of Kagome's spell.

"Kagome, stop this, it's me, Banpaia, not Naraku. Stop this NOW!" Banpaia tried to stop Kagome's spell.

In Banpaia mind's eye Naraku was holding his back stopping him from escape Kagome's spell. Suddenly there was a blinding white light consuming them all, including Inuyasha in his tree. All was quite for a time, when the night took over again Kagome was unconscious, Inuyasha was knocked out of the tree and Naraku just stood there confused.

"What happened?" Kagome said as she came to.

"Your spell worked, Kagome." Naraku said as he carried her to a near by tree that wasn't basted by the light.

"Oh Banpaia, I'm so happy!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Naraku took full advantage of this and returned the kiss with even more passion.

"Thank you, he's gone!" Naraku laughed as he held on to Kagome, keeping her pinned to the tree with his body.

"What?" Kagome whisper confused.

"He's gone, that pest of a leach. It's feels great to be in control again!" Naraku said as he pressed his body into hers.

"No, no, it can't be." Kagome cried as she tried to push Naraku off her.

"How can I repay you for getting rid of Banpaia for me?" Naraku said as he reached into his robe and pulled out the almost whole jewel. "Maybe with this?" He taunted her while dangling the jewel in from of her.

"You bastard, why did you kill him?!" She yelled as she tried to grab the jewel but he placed it back into his robe and said.

"I did not kill Banpaia, you did."

"You held him down, you had to. Otherwise you would have been destroyed. Oh god what have I done? I'm so sorry Banpaia, please forgive me." She cried as sank to her knees.

"That's enough, Naraku. Leave her or I'll kill you." Inuyasha finally woke and pointed his sword at Naraku's neck.

"Fine, but we will meet again. Next time I will have Kagome and the jewel." He laughed as he stepped in to the mist and disappeared.

"Oh god no, Banpaia please forgive me." Kagome cried as she fell to the ground and pulled herself into a ball.

"Kagome, it's ok, it's not your fault. Its ok, I'm here." Inuyasha said as he held on to Kagome as she cried while climbing into his lap.

A few more minutes the rest of the group show up on Kirara's back.

"Is she ok?, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as he hopped down from Kirara's back.

"Yea, she's fine. Sango & Miroku take her back to Kaede's. I want to check on a few things." Inuyasha said as he put Kagome on Kirara's back and disappeared in to the forest.

"Only time will heal her broken heart my friend." Miroku said to Inuyasha's disappearing back as Kirara leaped into the air back to Kaede's hut.

The end


End file.
